A letter to Wyatt
by Jazmingirl
Summary: Chris writtes a letter to Wyatt hours before his dead Incest Mpreg Wyris story


**A letter to Wyatt **

**Author notes:**

**I do not own Charmed or any of his characters but I do the ones I made for this fic **

**This is a Wyatt/Chris story wich includes Incest and Mpreg so If you don´t like it well bad luck I guess and if you like it please read it and leave a review **

**Constructive criticism will be appreciate.**

**Don´t bother flaming It will not make a sense and I will just ignored it.**

**English is not my mother language I´m trying really hard to improve it so be honest but not cruel. **

**The last phrase I copy from a****Wyris montage, and I love it.-(So if the author is reading this God you´re good)-**

**This is set after the season six finale everyone knows that Chris is Piper and Leo´s second son.**

**Chris and Leo still don´t get along.**

Halliwell Manor

Chris was sitting in the manor alone writting something while his son was asleep.

Nobody knew about Matthew yet and if he was lucky he will remain unknown to his mother aunts and specially his father, not that he was afraid Chris was after all a very powerful witch only second of his brother´s power.

Wyatt Halliwell was the most powerful witch in the Earth well that wasn´t necessary true their son Matthew Christopher Halliwell was now the most powerful being even if his father didn´t knew about him.

Chris left Wyatt when he was four months pregnant he doesn´t even know how he manage to hide his pregnancy to Wyatt and the seer but he pull that one of and then he scape

His cousin Henry her aunt Paige only living son and Prue his aunt Phoebe only living daughter help him and then it was her: Bianca his best friend the only person in Wyatt´s regime that he actually liked, they help him hide until the delivery, God Matt birth was way to painful 25 hours of labour, he remind him to Wyatt his cousin told him that he was like his daddy always late, but when his son was born God he was happy because he had a part of the old Wyatt the good one the men he fell for, his other half, not the monster, not the source, the men he always will love.

But back to the reality he had that premonition and he knew his time was comming to an end so Matthew had to go home.

He was glad his mom was at magic school with Leo, even if he was a horrible father to him Chris knew that Leo love Wyatt and so his little big brother and his mom were safe, his aunt Phoebe was looking the father of her daugther and she was out of the manor for the night and his aunt Paige was again with that officer Henry, _if only she knew _he thought so he was able to bring his baby to the manor with out worry about being caut.

His baby is do good he never complains, he barely cries he is a mini Wyatt he is exactly like him, blond hair, chubby cheeks, chippy personality his face everything is Wyatt except for the eyes, no, Matt got Chris´s eyes stunning green ones.

My dear Wyatt:

Yes is me after so long I´m writting you this letter to say good bye, you´re wonder what the hell I´m talking about, well it seem that your wish was granted my days in this life are coming to an end, somebody is after me and he will succeed in kill me, I´m not asking you to help me, I made my choice and I will live with it, I´m writting this because of our son, yes the tiny baby that you´re holding is our son, I was pregnant when I left, I´m sorry if this hurts you but I had to get out, you were killing every single thing our family believes and I realize our son didn´t have to grow like that.

I had to save you, for him but also for me.

I love you and I always will, I never stop, you were never out of mi sight I was never able to let you go, How could I?

How can I forget you when I look your face, your smile every time I wake up?

How cann´t I fight for you when I know that there is more? That you´re worthy.

I see you every time I see him, because he is a part of as you as much as he is a part of me, God he so much like you, he had your smile and your hair and your chippy personality and you don´t know, because you left me, you choose power over us, and I choose love instead I love you Wyatt Matthew Halliwell not the person you become and I love Matt and he just cann´t grow up with you being like this, he deserves more and so do I, that´s why I left.

I had and I will save you but he cann´t stay here now and it break my heart to know that probably this will be the last time that I see him but I have to save you.

So be good to him love him, and always know that I love you so much.

I love you and I always will.

Chris

PD: I still believe what I told you the first time we sleep together.

Everyone is born with a soul mate and sometimes....They´re born together

Like we did.

I love you

_**Future **_

Wyatt was speechless when the baby and the note came through the triqueta.

He want to believe that nothing on that note was true, he tried so hard to find a spell to write one to take him to Chris to his lover but something wasn´t right and three days later he was able to feel Chris death**-(AN: the season six finale)- **with his son in his lap.

"I love you too and we will be together again I promise, we´re soul mates after all"

He said to a little photo of him and Chris in a better time.

The End


End file.
